Chuck the womanizer
by KelaBelle
Summary: Who's slept with Chuck Bass Interview with all the girls he has slept with and there personal opinions of him.


**Oneshot-  
Who's slept with Chuck Bass Interview with all the girls he has slept with and there personal opinions of him**.

* * *

**Chuck Bass the womanizer.**

All the names of who had slept with:  
Blair Waldorf

Serena van Der wood sen

Jenny Humphrey

Vanessa Abrams

Dorota

Georgina Sparks

Nelly Yuki

**So lets begin asking questions How did you meet Chuck Bass?**

Blair-Well lets see I was quite young to bo honest with you I couldn't help it if he thought I was beautiful I mean look at me I'm gorgeous right?

Serena-We was in school and he kept giving me these creepy looks because as I say Chuck Bass is a creepy guy.

Jenny-This party Blair had hosted as she said if I had gave the Invitations out I could go he tried to rape me I mean I don't think I should tell you anything else because my brother dan might be watching sorry.

Vanessa-The incident with the camera what a jerk well oh well I put the money he gave me to the herpes foundation how excellent of me. (She starts laughing)

Dorota-Well de wast in Blair's house and he smiled out me the first boy in over 25 years to smile at me. (Sounds a different language)

Georgina-Me and him were crazy people and that's when we saw each other we new evil was both in our eyes.

Nelly-After Todd split up with me he gave me a tissue very sweet. (She starts crying again because of todd) I miss todd so much.

**So Was he good in bed?**

Blair-He was O.k I suppose but he was just telling me how much Im gorgeous still I mean I don't blame him that's what he should be saying.

Serena-He was giving me these creepy eyes in bed everytime we done something like he was getting attacked by a bee gives me the shakes still yikes.

Jenny-Yes oh shit I shouldn't of said that Dan might be watching you just completely didn't see me say that O.k.

Vanessa-No the boy was trash If only I could of give him them herpes damn.

Dorota-Yes and yes and yes he was amazing he treated me like a was a school girl it was funny he purred like a cat in my ear.

Georgina-It was all drugs and rock and roll with us we would do it on a guitar the once hes arse got stuck in it Mwahahawahahaha.

That's enough mwahaha Georgina your doing our heading-The interview told her.

Nelly-I suppose i was crying why we was doing it and i was telling him about Todd and he even told me shout Todd's name while I was doing it If only Todd was doing it with us why.

**Do you still speak to Chuck?**

Blair-Only if he says im sexy or hot if he just says hi they know no one gets to talk to me without a compliment.

Serena-Are you joking if i walk passed if I run like a tellibubbie so he want see me.

Jenny-No but I wish but Dan's doesn't let me see him If i tried dan would go mad you know Dan my brother.

Vanessa-Yes and no the once I saw him in the charity shop you wouldn't believe it right it was the herpes one.

Dorota-Yes our secret little hide outs in the dustbin its very fun even though he never comes when he say he is going to come I can never understand why.

Georgina-If its about dealing then yes we got high if you know what I mean.

Nelly-No I wish he did though but he said he was tired of me talking about Todd oh no Im going to cry again I need Todd.

**One word to describe Chuck?**

Blair-Compliment.

Serena-Creepy (In a funny tone)

Jenny-Dan

Vanessa-Herpes

Dorota-Fresh

Georgina-EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL (And then started mwahahaing again)

Nelly-Todd

**After that day Of the interview this is what happened.**

Blair-Became the number one book realise on how yo not talk to guys unless there complimenting you.

Serena-A spy on chuck.

Jenny-Became famous but had to have a body guard around her all the time meaning dan her own brother.

Vanessa-Became the owner of the herpes foundation.

Dorota-Still tried texting chuck but he was ignoring her.

Georgina-Went to prison.

Nelly-Still trying to get over Todd and the interviews even offered taking her out to stop her talking about him.

* * *

**So I hope you review please thankyou if you review I may do more stuff like this thanks.**


End file.
